Un Cadeau Inattendu
by Paige0703
Summary: Grell attendait la nuit du 24 Décembre avec impatience, espérant enfin que son voeu soit entendu...  William espère qu'il ne sait pas tromper et qu'aujourd'hui et enfin le bon jour pour offrir son cadeau...


_**Un Cadeau Inattendu…**_

La neige tombait en gros flocons depuis maintenant plusieurs jours sur la ville de Londres et ses alentours. Un vent froid et cinglant soufflait sur ceux qui avaient eu le courage de s'aventurer en dehors de leurs chaudes maisons. Emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles, ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'empêcher le vent de s'infiltrer entre les mutiles couches qui les recouvraient… Le paysage entier était désormais recouvert d'un magnifique manteau blanc.

Pendant ce temps dans manoir, un majordome était en pleine préparation : un grand bal devait avoir lieu le soir de Noël. Sebastian Michaelis avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre son maître de l'importance de cette soirée. En effet, les lieux seraient bientôt emplies de personnes influentes dans bien des domaines, que se soit dans la légalité ou pas. Ciel Phantomhive ne pouvait nier qu'il pourrait trouver des informations pour enfin mettre fin à sa vengeance et trouver ceux qui l'avaient humiliés par le passé. Il n'aimait pas la période des fêtes de Noël, mais une nouvelle fois il allait devoir jouer son rôle : sourire à des gens qu'il méprisait plus que tout, discuter avec ces personnes qui ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de pénétrer dans sa demeure.

Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre dans la cuisine, Meirin venait de casser un énième vase et le jardin semblait une nouvelle fois avoir était ravagé par une tornade. Des excuses en cascades pleuvaient sur le majordome de la demeure sous les yeux de Tanaka, tranquillement installé, une tasse de thé à la main. Ciel arriva enfin, se demandant ce que ces incapables avaient encore bien pu faire. Il soupira et ajouta finalement :

- Sebastian, tu as intérêt à ce que tout soit parfait pour le bal. Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui as expliqué l'importance de cette soirée. Ne ternis pas mon nom… c'est un ordre !

Sebastian s'inclina légèrement, la main droite sur le cœur :

- Yes, my Lord.

Ciel pris la direction de son bureau.

- Apporte moi du thé et quelque chose à manger, j'ai faim… sucré de préférence.

- Immédiatement, lui répondit Sebastian, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Heureusement pour lui que Ciel lui tournait le dos, il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié ce sourire ironique sur le visage de son domestique.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Noël approchait à grands pas et il n'y avait pas que dans ce monde que l'événement était attendu. Dans le monde des Shinigami certains attendaient aussi que ce jour arrive. Grell Sutcliff errait dans une grande rue marchande, observant les couples, s'imaginant à leurs places, jetant quelques coups d'œil dans les vitrines souhaitant recevoir _ce _cadeau à Noël. Depuis le temps qu'il l'espérait, il commençait légèrement à perdre espoir. Pourtant, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il avait l'impression que cette année serait la bonne. Que son rêve deviendrait enfin réalité…

Instinctivement il se retourna et vit, à plusieurs mètres devant lui maintenant, que se trouvait William T. Spears. Il accouru vers lui et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Will ! Tu es venu pour chercher mon cadeau de Noël ? Que c'est gentil de ta part… C'est une des raison qui fait que je t'aime tant Will chéri.

Le dénommait Will parvint, avec difficulté, à se libérer de l'emprise de Grell.

- Je vous aie déjà demandé de ne pas me sauter dessus, Grell. Et puis vous ne devriez pas être en train de travailler à cette heure-ci ? Il me semble que vous avait du retard…

- Tu n'es pas du tout marrant, mon petit Will, se plaignit alors Grell faisant le moue.

- J'espère bien. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en plaisanterie, répondit-il simplement.

- Et pour mon cadeau, tu as trouvé ce que tu allais m'offrir ? demanda Grell plein d'espoir.

William soupira avant de rétorquer :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous faire un cadeau.

- C'est logique pourtant, répondis le roux légèrement étonné. Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu tiens à moi.

Will parvint par miracle à garder son sang froid. Comment pouvait-il affirmer ça avec autant de certitudes. Jamais il n'avait sous-entendu qu'il ressentait quelque chose ou même que ça pourrait un jour être le cas, alors comment pouvait-il être si aussi sur de lui ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet de penser ça. Sur ce je dois y aller.

William commença à s'éloigner quand il ajouta :

- Vous devriez aussi rentrer. Je vous rappelle que vous avez du travail et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire à votre place…

Il n'attendit même pas une éventuelle réponse. Lui aussi avait du travail à terminer et il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps…

Grell n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il avait suivi la silhouette de William jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse finalement.

- Alala Will, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore remarqué tes sentiments à mon égards ? murmura Grell pour lui-même, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais devoir t'aider à le comprendre…

Il quitta à son tour cette rue, qui commençait peu à peu à se vider. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Dans un bureau où tout était parfaitement rangé, au millimètre près, un shinigami tournait en rond.

_Comment… Comment le serait-il ? Je suis pourtant sur de ne rien à voir fait pour le laisser penser que je pouvais bel et bien l'aimer… J'ai toujours fait attention à ce que je lui disais, à la manière dont je le luis disais… Alors comment en ait-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? C'est pas possible qu'il l'ait réellement compris. C'est impossible…Non, il a du dire ça juste pour m'énerver. Oui, c'est ça, il veut juste me faire perdre mon sang-froid, _pensa William.

Il s'installa finalement derrière son bureau avant de se relever immédiatement.

_- _Peut-être que je devrais attendre encore… pour être vraiment sur.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand une tornade aux cheveux rouge entra brusquement dans son bureau. Il n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Grell c'était une nouvelle fois jeter sur lui et… l'embrassait ?

L'information mis plusieurs secondes à atteindre son cerveau : il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien les lèvres de Grell qu'il sentait contre les siennes. Il parvint enfin à le repousser, le faisant légèrement tituber.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous à pris Grell ? Vous êtes malade, c'est pas possible !

- Dit toi que c'est un petit cadeau un peu en avance, lui répondit malicieusement Grell, lui faisant un clin d'œil par la même occasion.

- Un cadeau ? Ça ? Il ne me semble pas vous en avoir demandait un…

William était à deux doigts de perdre patience.

- Ben oui, mais je voulais absolument t'en faire un. Et puis tu sais, quand deux personnes s'aiment vraiment c'est normal qu'elles s'embrassent. Ça s'appelle _l'amour._

William soupira, faisant son possible pour garder son calme. Comme si il ne connaissait pas la définition su mot _amour. _Il le prenait pour un idiot ou quoi ?

- Et bien dans ce cas, si vous embrassait vraiment toutes les personnes que vous _aimez_, la liste doit être sacrément longue vous connaissant… Vous sautez quasiment sur tous ce qui bouge, s'emporta légèrement William, à la surprise de son collègue.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a que toi que j'aime tu le sais tr… commença le roux.

- Oui, bien sur… et ce démon, et le second du réceptionniste, et le fleuriste du coin, et le pâtissier qui se trouve à trois rue d'ici, sans oublier une bonne cinquantaine d'autres personnes sur qui vous sautez aussi dès que vous les voyez.

Grell ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant la réaction tellement inattendu de William. Celui-ci fut encore plus déstabilisé et ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu-il y a de si drôle ? bégaya t-il.

- Comme ça… on pourrait presque croire que tu es jaloux Will, parvint-il enfin à articuler. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur si ça peut te rassurer.

Will était livide. Lui, jaloux ? Jamais il perdrait son temps à être jaloux, il avait bien d'autre chose à faire. Et puis Grell faisait ce qu'il voulait, s'il voulait sortir avec le premier venu, c'était son choix. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant d'ajouter :

- J'ai mieux à faire qu'écouter vos idioties. Quitter mon bureau, j'ai du travail.

Il s'installa à nouveau derrière son bureau et s'empara du premier dossier qui tomba sous sa main. Ce n'était pas encore le moment…

- Bien, je vais te laisser mon petit Will, répondit alors Grell avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus sérieux, je n'ai pas menti tu sais, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi Will et j'espère que tu me croiras enfin un jour, depuis le temps que je te dis que je t'aime.

Il quitta enfin le bureau et prit la direction du sien. Après tout, s'il voulait être libre le soir de Noël, il devait d'abord rattraper son retard. Il devait absolument être à jour dans ses dossiers…

- Le seul… répéta William une fois seul.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir à sa droite et en sorti un petit écrin. Il l'ouvrit, regardant une nouvelle fois son contenu. Depuis le temps qu'il l'avait, il n'avait toujours pas osé l'offrir à son destinataire.

- Dois-je attendre… ou pas ?

Il reposa délicatement l'objet à sa place et se mit enfin au travail. Il avait finalement pris sa décision, ce n'était plus le moment de douter et de se poser tout un tas de questions inutiles.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

C'était enfin le 24 Décembre. Londres brillait de mille feux, l'horloge de le ville sonna, résonnant dans toutes la ville. Tous les monde était au chaud, fêtant comme il se doit le réveillon de Noël. Les tables étaient rouvertes de mets tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, les enfants étaient de plus en plus impatients, leur excitation grandissant au fur et à mesure sue le temps s'écoulait. Le bal chez le jeune Ciel Phantomhive ce passait parfaitement bien pour le moment, aucun accident n'était encore à déclarer et Sebastian s'assurait que rien de malheureux n'arrive. La soirée était loin d'être fini…

Dans le monde des Shinigami, Grell avait tant bien que mal fini ses rapports à temps et était donc libre… Il avait la direction du bureau de William, espérant l'y trouver et qu'il accepterait de l'accompagner pour manger dehors. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'était pas là. C'est donc déçu qu'il prit la direction de ses appartements.

Il entra tristement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit quand sa main heurta un petit paquet. Il l'attrapa et défit lentement le ruban. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir l'écrin qu'il tenait fermement, de peur qu'il disparaisse.

A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouver une magnifique bague en or blanc surmontait d'un magnifique rubis rouge sang en forme de cœur. A la vue de ce bijou le cœur de Grell loupa un battement, ou plusieurs en fait. Il remarqua, après plusieurs secondes qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis qu'il avait trouver ce petit colis.

Il avait vu cette bague depuis près de deux ans déjà, mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu les moyens de l'acheter. Il passait bien une fois pas mois devant la bijouterie, ne pouvant alors s'empêcher d'entrer et de l'essayer. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à un seul personne… Il sorti la bague avant de la passer délicatement à son doigt. Il admira le bijou avant de remarquer un petit mot au fond de la boîte :

_Je te crois_

Ces quelques mots lui extrêmement plaisir. Il quitta précipitamment ses appartements. Il devait le remercier comme il se doit pour ce cadeau aussi inattendu qu'espéré.

Un peu plus loin, William était nerveux… Plus que nerveux. Il avait enfin osé déposer le fameux cadeau… Il ne le regrettait pas, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser une situation dans son ensemble. Qu'allait t-il se passait ensuite ? Était-ce la bon moment pour l'offrir ? Où était-ce trop tôt ? Comment allait-il réagir en voyant le cadeau ? Et s'il c'était trompé ?

Des milliers de questions tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Il mit même plusieurs secondes à réagir : quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il n'oser plus bouger. Il savait qu'il devait ouvrir mais… ses jambes refuser de bouger et sa voix ne voulait sortir. Il parvint finalement à articuler :

- Entrez.

Grell fit son entrée, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les joues légèrement rouges à causse du vent froid qui soufflait.

Devant le sourire du roux, Will su qu'il avait bien fait de la lui offrir aujourd'hui.

- Will… Elle est magnifique. Merci !

_Je dois garder mon calme, ne pas rougir… Respire et tout ira bien. Calme… _se répétait mentalement William.

- Tu… tu peux entrer et ferme la porte, il fait froid.

Grell s'exécuta. Il s'approcha de Will qui ne pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique et si timide mon petit Will à moi… le taquina Grell.

- N'importe quoi, rétorque le concerné, sans pour autant oser regarder le roux directement dans les yeux.

- Si c'est vrai alors… embrasse moi, ajouta Grell d'un ton charmeur.

Will soupira. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper… et puis ce n'est pas comme si il ne voulait pas le faire. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaiter pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'il soit fou pour refuser…

Il prit délicatement le visage de Grell en coupe, rapprochant leur visage avant de s'emparer tendrement des lèvres du roux. C'était leur premier _vrai_ baiser, et ils l'appréciaient autant l'un que l'autre. C'était un baiser tendre et passionné, doux et sensuel. C'était parfait à leur yeux.

- Will, je… je suis heureux, vraiment. Je t'aime tellement…

- J'espère bien, c'était le but. Et… je…

Grell haussa légèrement les sourcils devant la gêne plus qu'évidente de son désormais amant.

- Je… Je t'aime aussi Grell.

- Évidemment que tu m'aimes. Je te l'avais bien dit.

Grell se s'installe dans les bras de William tout en ajoutant :

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça… Tu en auras mis tu temps, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine.

- Oui, mais maintenant, je t'interdis de sauter qui que se soit, tu entends ? Moi, je ne partage pas…

Grell souri en entendant ces derniers mots.

- Comme si je pouvais avoir envie de quelqu'un d'autre alors que je t'ai toi ?

William serra un peu le corps du roux contre lui, passant délicatement la main dans ses longs cheveux rouges.

La neige qui s'était calmé retomba de plus belle, mais ça, ni William ni Grell ne le remarquèrent. Ils avaient bien d'autres choses en tête que le temps qu'il faisait dehors… C'était enfin le début d'une longue histoire, une romance qu'ils espéraient depuis longtemps maintenant. Comme quoi les vœux peuvent être exaucés si on y croit assez…


End file.
